Vera
Introduction Vera is the Asura Pirate's both navigator and archeologist. She looks very beautiful and is very extremely smart and well versed in many different thing and places in life. Since being the having well known navigator skills on there kingdom and knowledge of the entire kingdom, Deus not wanting that history to disappear and her needing her skills brung her aboard. Her main goal is to find the Angelium also believing it a place where all things of history is duplicated and put there. This being they end up being rivalies due to each wanting to be corect about they oppinion of Angelium and both thinking high of themselves and then always immediately correcting each other in a mocking way. Appearance Personality Though not a narcissist like Sergei she thinks highly of herself not just because of her natural beauty but her knowledge. She tends to always point out things or abvious facts when there is a chance to do so, and she walks talks, and acts very refined like even though that doesn't stop her from getting into some action/violence lf any sorts. Abilities and Powers Vera uses her chi energy to materalize a energy based orb for multiple abilities and attacks. Swordmanship Since her chi orb is capable of turning into a hardened, sharp, shape in her hands basically a energy sword she knows a fair bit using a stlye of fencing. Marksmanship Since her chi orb is capable of turning into a gun also, she knows a fair bit of firing choosing a rifle shaped gun for preferred choice. Hand to Hand Combat Her hand to hand involving her scarf is compatent enough to get her out of difficult situations and fights. Physical Strength/ Agility/ Endurance Since relying on her scarf for all the work her pyhiscal strength is limited only being averagely strong, but through her scarf can preform amazing feat. Her agility is very refined, graceful, and quick thus being sub par competent level. She can take average hits she basivally the equivalent of Nami and Robin but after that thats it unless she really has a reason to keep pushing beyond that. Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation N/A Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses it knowing about devil fruit users weaknesses and this haki being one of them. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/A Relationships Crew Asura Pirates Family Deceased Allies/ Friends Asura Pirates Enemies Stupid people who act ignorant or dumb, World Government, Rival Sergei History Vera devotes her whole life to figuring things out and knowledge. When the war came and Deus asked to her to join and promised her Angelium she instantly jumped on board even though knowing she would never see her home again. After being awakened from her deep sleep she now sets out with the Asura Pirates as their Navigator and Archeologist in help of the current mission of innocence of her people and also finding Angelium. Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Archeologist Category:Asura Pirates Category:Swordsman Category:Haki User Category:Busōshoku Haki